AmtRoseFan2016 gets grounded Franchise (August 24, 2017-June 23, 2019)
Is a franchise made by LazyTown Fanatic 2018. It was caused by "Stephanie gets a haircut - Bubbles The Orange Bird" This series is about AmtRoseFan2016 trying to destroy the LazyTown Franchise but fails and gets grounded. TV Rating: MA Movie Rating: R & NC-17 Episodes Season 1/Series 1A 1. AmtRoseFan2016 Gets Punishments 2. AmtRoseFan2016 turns Stephanie cringy/Grounded/Concussion Time By Cole 3. AmtRoseFan2016 tries to nuke LazyTown/Grounded/Screwed 4. AmtRoseFan2016 gets Stephanie in Trouble/Grounded 5. AmtRoseFan2016 watches My Little Pony The Movie while Grounded 6. AmtRoseFan2016 screws up Behavior Card Day/Grounded 7. AmtRoseFan2016 watches Spongebob/Grounded 8. AmtRoseFan2016 tries to kill Stephanie/Stingy claims him/Gets beaten up 9. AmtRoseFan2016 disrespect Angry Grandpa's funeral/Grounded 10. AmtRoseFan2016 tries to change History/Grounded 11. AmtRoseFan2016 Escapes Time Prison with Vyond Logic/Grounded 12. AmtRoseFan2016 gets Stephanie Expelled/Grounded 13. Stephanie files a Restraining order against AmtRoseFan2016 Season 2/Series 1B 14. AmtRoseFan2016 learns black magic/Turns Stephanie into a boy/Grounded 15. AmtRoseFan2016 gets Coal for Christmas 16. AmtRoseFan2016 online dates with Your Angelica/Grounded 17. AmtRoseFan2016 Injures Sportacus & His Parents/Punishment Day by me 18. AmtRoseFan2016 rants on me/Grounded 19. AmtRoseFan2016 calls me a Piece of Crap and gets Grounded 20. AmtRoseFan2016 turns Sportacus Cringy/Grounded 21. AmtRoseFan2016 makes another video out of me/Grounded 22. AmtRoseFan2016 gets terminated/Warren Styled Punishment 23. AmtRoseFan2016 gets Grounded Forever Part 1/2 24. AmtRoseFan2016 gets Grounded Forever Part 2/2 25. AmtRoseFan2016's Ultimate Punishment Season 3/Series 2A 26. Harumi Sneaks out of the house/Grounded 27. AmtRoseFan2016 misbehaves at his Babysitter 28. AmtRoseFan2016 gets revenge on Nicki Minaj 29. AmtRoseFan2016 cancels LazyTown/Grounded 30. AmtRoseFan2016 makes a Minecraft Server 31. AmtRoseFan2016 gives his mom a Virus 32. AmtRoseFan2016 gets grounded on the 4th of July 33. AmtRoseFan2016 gets sent to Vietnam 34. AmtRoseFan2016 escapes from Vietnam 35. AmtRoseFan2016 sings 5 songs that he is not allowed to sing 36. AmtRoseFan2016 misbehave at my birthday party/Grounded 37. AmtRoseFan2016 gets 5 strikes at Summer School 38. AmtRoseFan2016 goes on Vacation with his friends/Grounded Season 4/Series 2B 39. AmtRoseFan2016 gets me Arrested/Grounded 40. AmtRoseFan2016 gets in Dead Meat 41. AmtRoseFan2016 meets AmtRoseGirl2016/Cause Trouble/Grounded 42. AmtRoseFan2016 disrespects Stéfan Karl Stefánsson’s Funeral/Grounded BIG TIME 43. AmtRoseFan2016 Hijacks a Plane into a Building/Grounded 44. AmtRoseFan2016 Gets a Girlfriend/Grounded Part 1/3 45. AmtRoseFan2016 Gets a Girlfriend/Grounded Part 2/3 46. AmtRoseFan2016 Gets a Girlfriend/Grounded Part 3/3 47. AmtRoseFan2016 gets sent to Iceland 48. AmtRoseFan2016 escapes from Iceland/Grounded Part 1/2 49. AmtRoseFan2016 escapes from Iceland/Grounded Part 2/2 50. AmtRoseFan2016 gets Executed Season 5/Series 3A 51. AmtRoseFan2016 gets revived by his friends/Grounded 52. AmtRoseFan2016 goes to Detention Part 1/2 53. AmtRoseFan2016 goes to Detention Part 2/2 54. AmtRoseFan2016 burns the Tigeroid Airship/Grounded 55. AmtRoseFan2016 gets sent to bed early 56. AmtRoseFan2016 Hacks Amazon/Grounded 57. AmtRoseFan2016 Ignites A Riot at School/Grounded 58. AmtRoseFan2016 goes to an Alternative School 59. AmtRoseFan2016 disrespects a Code Red/Grounded 60. AmtRoseFan2016 host a Slumber Party/Grounded 61. AmtRoseFan2016's 2nd Punishment Day 62. AmtRoseFan2016 goes to Military School Part 1/2 63. AmtRoseFan2016 goes to Military School Part 2/2 Season 6/ Series 3B 64. AmtRoseFan2016 turns Stephanie into a Mermaid/Grounded 65. AmtRoseFan2016 cyberbullies Stephanie/3rd Punishment Day by Valerie 66. AmtRoseFan2016 vs Valerie in Pokémon Style 67. AmtRoseFan2016 cheats on the FSA Test/Grounded 68. AmtRoseFan2016 gets Held Back 69. AmtRoseFan2016 gets grounded on Eid Mubarack 70. AmtRoseFan2016 burns the Bee Movie Script/Grounded 71. AmtRoseFan2016 Plots Revenge 72. AmtRoseFan2016 ruins the Kyary Pamyu Pamyu Concert/Grounded 73. AmtRoseFan2016 goes to Disney World Part 1/2 74. AmtRoseFan2016 goes to Disney World Part 2/2 75. AmtRoseFan2016 gets Petrified (FINALE) Movies AmtRoseFan2016 gets grounded The Movie AmtRoseFan2016 gets grounded The Movie 2 Trivia * AmtRoseFan2016 was called by his old name CoolWetComedian7 in the beginning of the series. * The songs played in "AmtRoseFan2016 Gets Punishments" are "Starships By Nicki Minaj", "Pound The Alarm By Nicki Minaj", and "Ding Dong Song By Gunther" * AmtRoseFan2016 Is a brony * "AmtRoseFan2016 disrespect Angry Grandpa's funeral/Grounded" was originally uploaded in December 11, 2017 but because of all the criticism, LazyTown Fanatic 2018 was forced to take it down. He then re-uploaded it in December 27, 2017 with comments and ratings disabled. * The song played in "AmtRoseFan2016 gets Stephanie Expelled/Grounded" is "Sun Is Up By Inna" * One of the Caillou Reloaded videos Inspired LazyTown Fanatic 2018 to do "AmtRoseFan2016 learns black magic/Turns Stephanie into a boy/Grounded" * In "AmtRoseFan2016's Ultimate Punishment" The songs that Played are "Where them girls at by David Guetta ft. Florida and Nicki Minaj", "Mirrors by Natalia Kills" and "Touch Me By Gunther and Samantha Fox DJ Alligator Remix" * In "Harumi Sneaks out of the house/Grounded", The song that played is "Endless By Inna" * In "AmtRoseFan2016 misbehaves at his Babysitter" The song that played is "Pound The Alarm by Nicki Minaj" * Some videos are like the ones NathanDesignerBoy7 made out of Warren Cook * In "AmtRoseFan2016 sings 5 songs that he is not allowed to sing" The Creator typed the lyrics down instead of putting audio so he wouldn't get his videos blocked by a copyright notice. The Songs Are: Take on Me by A-ha, Good Stuff from LazyTown, F*ck You by Cee Lo Green, For the First Time in Forever from Frozen, And Smile from My Little Pony. * LazyTown Fanatic 2018 forgot to change Kirby Loopsy's Eye color so he will do that for Series 3 * Series 3 (Season 5 & 6) is confirmed to Release in January 2019 * In Series 1, the Tai Chi Chasers were comedy World characters, but in Series 2, the Tai Chi Chasers remain as images * The Lazy Town characters including Stephanie is an image in some videos * Kirby Loopsy, TimCamaro2000, Your Angelica and Osama bin Laden were not seen in Series 1 * TimCamaro2000 and Your Angelica were not seen in Series 2 * TimCamaro2000 and Your Angelica will make a Physical Appearance in Series 3 * In Series 3, Osama bin Laden will be a Comedy World character * In "AmtRoseFan2016's 2nd Punishment Day" The characters the creator stole is Samster5677's Boris and Caillou Reloaded's Hot Chick. * "AmtRoseFan2016 goes Military School" is related to SuperMarioLogan * In "AmtRoseFan2016 cyberbullies Stephanie/3rd Punishment Day by Valerie" The song "Ninja Re Bang Bang" was only read. Though, LazyTown Fanatic 2018 made another version with the actual song and had his friend upload it. * Valerie and AmtRoseFan2016's Pokemon battle is related to the one in Pokemon Black 1 & 2 and White 1 & 2. * AmtRoseFan2016 did the same thing what Robbie Rotten did in one school episode of LazyTown. * Samster5677 was once enemies with AmtRoseFan2016 but now He is bonding with him. Category:Vyond Movies Category:Movies Category:Vyond Grounded Stuff Category:Series based on LazyTown